Fairy Tail Zerø: Chapter 4
Dancing with Blades is the 4th chapter of Fairy Tail Zerø, a prequel to Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Arriving in Hargeon Town, Mavis and Precht decide to search the local bars for information on Blue Skull. Despite the duo's search, the are told that Blue Skull is unknown in the area, though, due to some quick wit by Mavis, discover that the very tavern they are in is a branch of the Blue Skull Guild itself. Defeating the men who try to attack them thereafter, Mavis reveals her Magic and uses it to find out the location of the Blue Skull headquarters: Magnolia Town. Summary Mavis and her friends arrive in Hargeon Town, with the group of older men still at a loss over the fact that Mavis and Zera have never set foot off of Tenrou Island before. Precht, however, is not only angry at the fact that the girls were allowed to travel with them, but also that their trip to the island was for naught. Grumpily telling the others to go find them a room, he vows to scour the local bars for information on Blue Skull and marches off, surprised when Mavis decides to follow him. The two arrive shortly after at a tavern, though the bartender tells them that Blue Skull is unknown in their parts, and that they should search elsewhere. As the man states that there are too many Mage guilds to keep track of, Precht turns to leave; however, Mavis approaches the bartender once more, and points out that he knew Blue Skull was a Mage guild when he previously stated that he knew nothing of them. Uncomfortable, the bartender tries to deny her claim, just as two of the men in the tavern sneak up on Mavis and Precht and prepare to strike them; Precht however notices their advances and swings into action, grabbing Mavis and taking out the two with a couple of swift kicks before he demands the bartender explain what is happening. The tender refuses to comply and instead calls out to the rest of the men in the bar, demanding that they take Precht and Mavis out. Now surrounded by a large group, Precht activates a device around his wrist which shoots out a large chain, and, Mavis under his other arm, he proceeds to beat the men back, flooring them with the single chain alone. Shocked, the bartender pulls a lever behind the counter, which causes a Magic circle to appear around Mavis and Precht; the bartender scolds them for trying to fight against a Mage with mere weapons, and explains that the two will be blown away if they step out of the circle, simultaneously revealing a Blue Skull guild mark on his chest as he speaks. As Precht curses the man, the bartender pours himself a drink and explains to the duo that Blue Skull is a dark guild, with him being a key intelligence operator for them. Precht responds by teasing the man for his lowly position in the guild, though then notices that Mavis is on her hands and knees observing the Magic circle, and questions what she is doing. Seemingly deep in thought, Mavis points out that she believes one of the glyphs that makes up the Magic circle is incorrect, and, before consulting with Precht, steps out of the ring. Much to Precht's surprise, the circle fails to activate, and Mavis reveals that she is also a Mage who has been studying Magic for many years; with that, the young girl summons a humongous wolf in the middle of the tavern, and uses it to intimidate knowledge of Blue Skull from the bartender. After the incident, Mavis and Precht head back towards their friends, with Mavis revealing that her Magic is actually to create illusions, and that the wolf in the bar was a fake. Shocked at her talent, Precht eyes the girl with disbelief as Mavis declares that they now have a goal: they will head straight for Magnolia Town to find the Blue Skull Guild and retrieve the Tenrou Jade. Excited to be off, the young girl bounces all the way back to their inn with Precht in tow, the two unknowingly passing a young man as they go. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Precht Gaebolg & Mavis Vermillion vs. Blue Skull members (started and concluded) Magic, Spells and Abilities used Magic used * Spells used * * Abilities Used *Hand-to-Hand Combat Weapons Used *Bladed Chain Navigation Category:Fairy Tail Zerø Chapters